最後の雨 - Saigo no Ame- (Last Rain)
by reinaryuzaki
Summary: Derasnya hujan yang turun dari langit tak pernah gagal membuatku teringat kembali akan hari itu, saat pertama aku menyadari bahwa kau merupakan sosok berharga bagiku. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi... Sebuah kebodohan yang kulakukan... Masih adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk dapat berada di sisimu? Jika hal itu mustahil, dapatkah aku melangkah maju dan berhenti hidup pada masa lalu?


Konnichiwa, para reader!

reina datang dengan fic baru!

Sebagai permintaan maaf reina akan hilangnya fic pertama reina, Always Forever, reina menulis fic dengan genre yang sama namun dengan pairing berbeda.

Hahaha...

Habisnya reina mulai suka banget sama pairing Shinn x Stellar...

Mereka manis sekali menurut reina...

Chapter pertama ini adalah prolog cerita 'Last Rain'. Maaf kalau benar-benar tidak jelas.

reina akan menjelaskannya di chapter satu nanti.

Hahaha..

Sepertinya reina sudah kebanyakan berbicara.

Oke, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise.

Lagu 最後の雨 (Saigo no Ame - Last Rain) dipopulerkan oleh 倖田來未 (Koda Kumi)

* * *

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue: Dear Rain...**

Apabila saat itu hujan tidak turun...

Apabila saat itu aku tidak melupakan topi sekolahku...

Apakah perasaan ini akan tumbuh di dalam hatiku?

Kalau saja saat itu ban sepeda kakakku tidak bocor...

Kalau saja aku tidak menyapa murid baru itu...

Kalau saja aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang 'Louisser'...

Kalau saja keluarga 'Asuka' dan 'Hawke' tidak memiliki hubungan dekat...

Dan...

Kalau saja aku menerima ajakannya waktu itu, jujur pada perasaanku sendiri...

_**I can't put my love into words  
I can't connect to you with words  
My love for you has nowhere to go, but it won't stop**_

Apakah aku dapat berada di sisimu untuk selamanya?

Tiap tetes air yang turun dari langit selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu.

Ya, dirimu.

Sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Sosok yang selalu menempati posisi istimewa di dalam hatiku - bahkan hingga saat ini - setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasa sempurna saat ia berada di sisiku.

Dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya, ia selalu berhasil menghapus segala rasa gundahku; menggantikannya dengan rasa nyaman dan aman yang terasa begitu hangat di dalam hatiku.

Ya, dia adalah sosok pertama yang mampu membuatku merasakan semua perasaan indah itu.

Bahkan mungkin...

Dia merupakan satu-satunya pria yang mampu menumbuhkan perasaan hangat itu.

Ya, kurasa dugaanku itu bisa jadi benar.

Hingga saat ini, aku tidak pernah dapat merasakan lagi hangatnya perasaan itu, selain saatku bersamamu.

Wahai hujan...

Dapatkah kamu menjawab pertanyaanku selama ini?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui jawabannya; namun hatiku selalu menyangkal, tidak dapat menerima jawaban itu.

Sikap keras kepala, pamrih, serta egois telah berhasil membuatku selalu memilih untuk lari dari kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku. Membuatku memilih untuk hidup dengan terus memandang ke belakang, saat-saat di mana bertiga bersama. Saat di mana belum ada rahasia mau pun kebohongan di antara kita bertiga.

Hanya dengan kembali memutar memori saat-saat indah itu pada pikiranku, sebuah senyuman tipis dapat terlihat pada bibir merahku.

Meski kutahu itu hanyalah impian belakaku saja...

Meski kutahu itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan egois yang takkan pernah terwujud...

Aku selalu berharap bahwa semua kenyataan tersebut hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera hilang segera setelah aku terjaga dari lelapku.

Seluruh kenyataan tersebut membuatku tersadar akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya selama ini.

Suara hati yang selama ini kuabaikan, kuhiraukan, dan kuacuhkan karena aku tak berani menghadapi segala hambatan yang akan timbul jika aku bersamanya.

Kenyataan bahwa betapa aku sangat mengharapkanmu; membutuhkanmu di sisiku.

Betapa hampanya aku tanpa dirimu.

Dan, betapa menyesalnya aku melepas kepergian dirimu dari sisiku.

Mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?

Menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku yang berpikir bahwa seseorang dapat menjalin sebuah hubungan yang sempurna tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

Aku sama sekali tak ingin menyakitinya, merusak kehidupannya yang nyaris sempurna, hanya karena aku berada di sisinya.

Jika kita bersama, kita dapat saling membantu satu sama lain.

Kekuatan dua orang pun dapat berubah menjadi tiga orang jika bekerja sama satu sama lain.

Dinding tebal yang tak kasat mata itu pun bukan menjadi hal yang tak mungkin untuk kita hancurkan.

Oleh karena itu...

Wahai hujan...

Maukah kau membantuku?

Membantuku menyangkal semua kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku.

Menyangkal pertanyaan yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku ini, sejak aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu.

**_Setiap hujan turun, apakah ia selalu mengingatku sama seperti aku mengingat dirinya?_**

Hahaha.

Dasar bodoh.

Walau bagaimana pun juga, kau tak dapat mengubah segala yang telah terjadi.

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang, itu semua merupakan buah dari tindakanku di masa lalu.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu jelas jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut lebih dari siapa pun juga.

Kesalahanku yang dengan sengaja membohongi perasaanku sendiri dan melukaimu.

Hadirnya dia di sisimu, sosok yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Bagaikan matahari yang melengkapi hidupmu; dengan sinar dan kehangatannya ia berhasil menghapus kelam dan dinginnya luka yang kutorehkan pada hatimu.

Melihat semua kenyataan yang terlihat jelas di depan mataku itu...

Bisa kupastikan, jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut seratus persen adalah tidak.

Ya, seluruh kenanganmu berasamaku di kala hari turun hujan tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu.

Ah, bahkan mungkin...

Apa dia sudah lupa sama sekali akan semua itu?

Hahaha.

Itu sudah jelas.

Untuk apa seseorang menyimpan kenangan yang dapat membuat luka di dalam hatinya terbuka?

Untuk apa seseorang menyimpan kenangan dengan seseorang yang melukainya?

Meski hatiku berteriak, berusaha menghentikanku untuk tidak melakukannya...

Meski jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu...

Meski menjadi orang yang spesial bagimu adalah impian dan juga kebahagiaan terbesar bagiku...

Aku harus mengambil keputusan ini.

_**Even though the love that can save you tomorrow  
Isn't mine  
I'll still keep gazing at you like this  
Yeah...**_

Kusumpal suara hati yang terus berusaha mencegahku melakukan hal ini dengan terus beripikir bahwa ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan dirinya.

Ya, aku membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa semua ini kulakukan karena aku menyayanginya.

Aku tak peduli jika karena keputusanku ini ia kecewa padaku, menjadi dingin padaku, bahkan membenciku.

Selama aku dapat melihat senyum di wajahnya...

Selama aku dapat menjaga kehidupannya tetap sempurna...

Selama itu dapat membuatnya bahagia...

Aku rela melakukannya.

Aku rela menanggung segala resiko dari keputusanku itu.

Rasa hampa yang tak kunjung hilang dari dalam hatiku, sejak dirimu membuat sebuah jurang pemisah denganku...

Rasa sakit di dalam hatiku, setiap kali aku mengingat fakta bahwa saat ini dirimu telah bersamanya, menjadikannya sebagai orang spesial di dalam hatimu...

Penyesalan mendalam di dalam hatiku, karena telah melukaimu...

Aku yakin aku dapat menanggung semua itu hanya dengan selalu melihat senyum dan tawa di wajahmu.

Senyum dan tawa yang selalu membuatku gemas setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Senyum dan tawa yang lucu seperti anak kecil.

Apa pun yang terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu hilang dari dirimu.

Aku akan selalu menjaganya.

_**I'm not going to love someone so much it brings me to tears  
If it'll just be forgotten  
Even your lips as they say goodbye  
Are mine, I won't forget you**_

Wahai hujan yang selalu menjadi sahabat setiaku di kala aku memikirkannya...

Izinkan aku menceritakan sebuah rahasia tentangnya padamu.

Mungkin ini terdengar agak berlebihan dan gombal...

Tapi, saat aku melihat senyumannya, melihat tawanya...

Hatiku selalu dipenuhi perasaan hangat.

Membuatku merasa senang dan ingin turut tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya.

Oleh karena itu, bolehkah aku memanjatkan sebuah doa padamu?

Di saat aku berada jauh darinya seperti ini, tolong jagalah senyuman dan tawanya, terutama di kala dirimu turun membasahi bumi.

Hapuskanlah semua kenangan buruk tentang hujan saat bersamaku dari dalam ingatannya.

Gantikanlah semua itu dengan berbagai kenangan indah bersama sosok istimewa baginya.

Karena hujan adalah suatu karunia dari Tuhan.

Sesuatu yang indah.

Bukan saat di mana kita harus bersedih karena kembali menatap masa lalu dan mengingat kembali saat di mana kita tersakiti.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hahahaha..

reina mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidakjelasan chapter pembuka ini.

Saran dan kritik selalu reina terima dan harapkan.

reina selalu senang membaca opini para reader melalui review.

Oke, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

**Saturday, 28-12-13**

**3:03 am**

**-reinaryuzaki-**


End file.
